My New School
by XXHidan'sLoverXX
Summary: Alan tuh anak baru dan dia langsung jadi pujaan hati 2 orang murid terkenal di sekolah. WARNING SEX INSIDE, YAOI, WILLIAM X ERIC X ALAN, SORRY GUE KAGA BISA BIKIN SUMMARY.


Judul : My new school

Rating : T MT

Pairing : William x Eric x Alan

Warning : bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD, Typo bertebaran, garing, ngebosenin

Summary: Alan tuh anak baru dan dia langsung jadi pujaan hati 2 orang murid terkenal di sekolah. WARNING YAOI, WILLIAM X ERIC X ALAN, SORRY GUE KAGA BISA BIKIN SUMMARY.

Shinigami High School anak-anak dengan kemampuan otak dan kemampuan ekonomi tinggi bersekolah. Contohnya saja William T Spears. Anak tunggal dari pemilik Spears Corp yang akan menjadi ahli waris. Ada juga Eric Slingby anak dari seorang bintang iklan terkenal yang menjadi sangat terkenal dan kaya di sekolah. Selain kekayaannya, tampang mereka pun juga sangat mendukung. Dengan badan tegap dan kekar juga muka yang guanteng banget mereka memiliki banyak fans di sekolah. Tapi satu kekurangan (atau kelebihan) dua anak ini. MEREKA GAY. Dan banyak orang yang tau. Malah karena itu tidak sedikit lelaki yang ngefans juga sama mereka.

Walau pun begitu mereka sangat pemilih dalam mencari uke idaman mereka. Mereka berdua pun sering berkelahi karena alas an sepele. Satu kelompok bareng, kalah tanding main kelereng(?), atau pun banyak-banyakan fans. Tetapi semuanya berubah saat negara api menyerang seorang anak baru masuk ke sekolah itu.

Di kelas 12-Z (kelas Eric & Will)

Keadaan kelas yang selalu ribut karena teriakan fangirl dari kedua orang bintang kelas. Ada juga yang Cuma main-main berhubung belom ada guru yang masuk. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan masuklah guru jelek dengan rambut panjang warna putih (udah ubanan) nan panjang dan kuku-kuku nan panjang juga yang di rawat teratur menipedi secara teratur(?).

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" Kata guru yang diketahui bernama (kagak underwear aja?)

"Pagi " Jawab anak-anak dengan muka datar seperti biasa.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan anak baru. Ayo sini jangan malu" Kata tuh guru sambil ngebolehin seorang anak laki-laki masuk. "Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu"

"Nama saya Alan Humphries. Saya anak pindahan dari sekolah Phantomhive(?)" Melihat anak itu mata William dan Eric langsung berbinar-binar.

Alan adalah anak transferan dari sekolah Phantomhive milik Ciel Phantomihive. Dia pindah gara-gara orang tuanya ada kerjaan yang jauh dari sekolah jadi dia sekolah di Shinigami aja. Dari mukanya sih emang dia uke banget *PLAK!* tapi dia masih straight dan masih suka cewe. Dia juga tau di Shinigami High School banyak seme-seme berkeliaran yang bisa mengancam dia. Sudah cukup penjelasannya!

'_INI UKE IMPIAN GUE'_ batin mereka berbarengan.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang silahkan duduk di tempat kosong" Alan pun berjalan ke tempat duduk kosong. Satu-satunya tempat duduk kosong adalah di antara kursi Eric dan Will. Setelah dia duduk pelajaran pun dimulai.

"Anak-anak buka buku halaman 3762(tebel amat tuh buku)" Kata

Alan POV

Hari pertama gue masuk sekolah baru. Untung semuanya baik sama gue. Gue duduk diantara 2 orang yang paling kaya paling cakep di sekolah ini. Gue jadi minder kalo deket mereka tapi ya biarin dah. Selama mereka kaga ngebully gue ga papa lah.

PLUK!

Gue dilempar kertas sama orang sebelah gue. Gue nge death glear dia terus ngebuka bola kertas itu.

_Hai nama gue Eric. Nice to meet you. Lu cute deh. Ketemuan sama gue pas istirahat di taman depan kantin ya :*_

Gue ngefreeze liat emotnya. NAJIS! GUE MASIH NORMAL! Tiba-tiba cowo sebelah gue ngelempar kertas juga ke gue.

_Hai nama gue William. Jangan peduliin omongan nya si Eric. Nanti istirahat ketemu gue ya di depan kantin. Nanti gue traktir 3333_

Seketika itu juga gue ngedeath glear dua orang itu. Kenapa gue jadi sasaran orang gay sih! Beberapa menit kemudian bel tanda istirahat bunyi. Gue ga mau keluar ruangan! Gue ga mau ke kantin! Terbayang di benak gue emot-emot itu.

Author POV

Di kantin..

"Ngapain lu disini?!" Tanya Will ketus ke Eric yang lagi nunggu Alan

"Nunggu Alan, Lu sendiri ngapain kesini?!" Eric juga bertanya dengan ketus

"Gue juga nunggu Alan. Gue ingetin ke lu! Alan itu calon uke gue" Kata Will

"Jangan sembarangan ngomong lu! Jelas-jelas dia tuh calon uke gue" Eric ga mau kalah

"Uke gue!" Teriak Will "Uke gue!" Teriak Eric juga "GUE!" "GUE!" "GUE!" Mereka pun jadi teriak-teriakan di kantin. Sedangkan yang di tunggu masih aja di kelas. Ga lama kemudian mereka pun tonjok-tonjokan, Pukul-pukulan, jeduk-jedukan, jambak-jambakan, peluk-pelukan (Gara jatoh jadi gelimpangan sambil peluk-pelukan)

"HEI! BERHENTI!" Teriak "Kalian bubar! ERIC! WILL! KERUANGAN SAYA!"

KRING! Pas banget bel bunyi. Eric dan William langsung ke ruangan Mr. Undertaker.

Di ruangan Mr. Undertaker..

"Kalian ini! Selalu saja berantem! Sekarang masalah apa?" Tanya

"Dia yang mulai duluan" Kata Eric

"Boong aja lu bisanya! Jelas-jelas lu yang mulai" Will marah dan ngehampirin Eric

"Hei berhenti! Saya Tanya karena apa kalian bertengkar?!" makin kesel

"Mukanya ganggu" Kata mereka berdua barengan. Mereka sama-sama kaget dan teriak lagi "SIALAN LU!" Will dan Eric hampir berantem lagi.

"HEI KALIAN INI! BERHENTI! DIOMONGIN TETEP AJA GA BISA! SEKARANG KEMBALI KE KELAS" udah pasrah sama 2 anak ini.

Di kelas..

Will dan Eric nyelonong masuk aja ngelewatin guru-yang-entah-siapa-namanya lagi ngajar. Muka mereka rada bonyok-bonyok tapi tidak menutupi kegantengan mereka *EAAA!*

Alan sedih ngeliat mereka masuk kelas lagi. Akhirnya mereka pun menyelesaikan pelajaran dan akhirnya pulang dengan selamat(?) Emang udah waktunya pulang sekolah!

Di rumah Alan..

Alan POV

Sedihnya idup gue. Baru juga masuk sekolah baru udah dikejar-kejar orang. Mending cewe cantik, lah ini! Cowo ganteng. Eh?! Kok gue bilang mereka ganteng ya! Aduh! Gue masih straight!

"Nak kamu kenapa? Kok geleng-geleng? Lagi nari ya?" Tanya emak gue. Gue baru inget gue masih di meja makan dan lagi makan (ya iyda lah masa mandi) sama ortu gue.

"Eh ga kok Mi lagi bosen(?) aja" Jawab gue asal. Selesai makan pun gue langsung cabut ke kamar mau tidur. Mau bobo dan mimpi yang indah.

Keesokan harinya

Disekolah..

Sekarang lagi pelajaran biologi yang ngebosenin banget. Tapi kenapa musti tentang sex education! Mana gue kaga ngerti apa-apa lagi! Tapi yang bikin keren nih guru ngajarnya bukan yang normal tapi yang Yaoi version (ada gitu ya?). Walau pun udah gede gini gue ga pernah nyentuh diri gue sendiri (ga cebok dong?) jadi gue kaga tertarik. Biasanya gue kalo mau ngehindarin belajar gue pamit ke toilet.

"Ms Saya mau ke toilet dulu" Gue pun ngacir keluar

Normal POV

Melihat Alan keluar timbul pikiran kotor yang menjurus ke pelajaran biologi itu (udah tau kan). Will sama Eric diem-diem keluar dari kelas. Dan kerennya tidak ada yang tau mereka keluar (gimana caranya?).

"Ngapain lu ikut-ikut keluar?" Tanya Eric yang ngeliat will ada di deket dia

"Mau ke toilet sama Alan" Will pun ngikutin Alan ke toilet. Pikiran Will udah ke pelajaran biologi tadi.

"Siapa cepat dia dapet Alan duluan!" Eric langsung lari-lari. Will juga lari-lari. Mereka lari sambil tonjok-tonjokan, tabok-tabokan, desah-desahan? (kan di tabok sakit jadi mereka mendesah) Tanpa ngeliat jalan mereka nabrak Alan. Dan jadilah mereka jatoh 3 tumpuk (kek tumpeng?)

"ADOH!" Alan ketimpa badan nya Eric sama Will

"Alan! Lu ga papa kan?" Tanya Will yang langsung bangun

"Gara-gara lu nih!" Kata Eric "Gara-gara lu!" Bales Will "Lu!" "Lu!" "Lu"

"Woi stop! dari pada kalian berantem mendingan bantuin gue ke UKS napa! Gue mau ngambil hansaplas nih" Alan berdiri sambil terseok-seok(?)

"Alan sini gue bantuin" Will ngalungin tangan Alan ke lehernya "Sini gue bantuin juga" Eric juga ngalungin tangan Alan. Ini lah pertama kalinya mereka mau bantuin orang lain dan mau berbagi(?) berbagi batuin Alan maksudnya.

Di UKS..

Keadaan UKS yang sepi dan rada dingin bikin kesan yang sesuatu banget deh (syahrini dong?). Alan ngebuka bajunya buat ngasih hansaplas ke pingganya yang rada lecet. Pemandangan di depan Eric sama Will bikin celana mereka serasa sempit banget (udah ke kecilan kali?) *Plak

Badan Alan yang sedikit terbentuk itu sangat wah dan menggoda iman para seme. Will celingak-celinguk memastikan tidak ada orang di ruangan itu. Will ngebisikin Eric kaya gini _"woi kunci pintunya terus kita bagi dua Alan(mutilasi dong?)"_

Eric pun ngesmirk dan ngunci pintu UKS. Alan kaga nyadar gara-gara dia terlalu serius ama hansaplasnya. Dia ngerasa ada yang aneh karena tiba-tiba aja Eric ngunci pintu. Ngeliat Will sama Eric senyum Alan jadi panic

'_Anjir! Mimpi buruk apa gue sampe harus kejadian kaya gini?!' _batin Alan

Alan POV

Aduh! Dua orang seme di satu ruangan. Ya tuhan semoga gue selamat sampe ke kelas.

Will ngedatengin gue dan meluk gue. "Lu kan ga ngerti apa-apa tentang pelajaran tadi, sekarang gue mau ngejelasin ke lu" Kata Will. Dia ngejilat telinga gue dan mengulumnya. Gue langsung gigit bibir bawah gue. Berhati-hati biar ga ngeluarin desahan yang bikin 2 orang ini makin bersemangat.

Eric ngebuka jas sekolahnya dan kemejanya. Badannya terbentuk dan sexy. Heh! Apa gue bilang?! Gue merasa gue udah kaga straight lagi (sedih ceritanya). Dia juga meluk gue dari belakang dan tangannya meraba-raba badan gue yang udah kaga berbaju ini.

Nafas hangat kedua cowo ini bikin gue jadi sedikit merasa sempit di bagian bawah. Terus bibir Eric mulai mengulum telinga gue juga. Will mengalihkan bibirnya ke bibir gue. Dia langsung menerobos bibir gue yang dari tadi gue tutup biar ga mendesah. Lidahnya langsung masuk dan bermain di mulut gue. Baru 30 detik aja gue udah kehabisan nafas.

Gue mukul-mukul dada Will biar dia ngelepasin ciumannya. "Hah…Haaa..hh" Gue ngos-ngosan dan berusaha mengambil banyak oksigen. Bibir Eric turun ke leher geu dan mulai membuat kissmark di sana Gue mendesah beberapa kali dan tangan juga mulai membelai perut gue dan memainkan nipple gue.

"Ah..hh…daaa..mmee.." Gue berusaha untuk berhenti dari permainan(?) mereka "Lu bilang jangan tapi badan lu minta lebih" Kata Will sembari menjilat nipple gue. Eric megang kepala gue terus nyium bibir gue. Kali ini dia lebih ganas nyium bibir gue.

"Emhh..h" Will berisik banget ngemut nipple gue. Celana gue makin sempit nih! Sambil ngemut nipple gue will ngelepas bajunya. Tangan nakal Eric turun dari perut gue menuju ke bagian terlarang gue. "Ah..hh..daa..mmeee.." Gue mendesah lagi saat Eric mulai membuka resleting celana gue. Tiba-tiba aja jeans sekolah gue udah copot dari kaki gue (magic) Dia ngelus-ngelus junior gue di balik celana dalem gue.

"Luuu..bbuurruu..bbuuurruu..aammmat..sihhh.." Kata Will yang masih ngemut nipple gue dan mengulum nipple sebelahnya dengan tangannya. "Biar kaga lu ambil duluan" Eric mengelus junior gue. Kali ini dia masukin tanganya ke celana dalem geu dan megang junior gue.

"Kita pindah ke tempat tidur dulu!" Kata Eric Will sambil narik gue sama Eric ke tempat tidur UKS. Posisinya William tiduran terus gue duduk di atas badannya terus Eric di duduk dengan nikmatnya di belakan gue. Dia nerusin remes-remes junior gue. Makin lama makin cepet. Gue ngerasa aneh di junior gue kaya ada yang ga beres gitu. Tiba-tiba cairan putih kental keluar dari junior gue.

"Ahh…hh" gue mendesah kecil. "Itu artinya lu siap buat ini" Kata Will sambil nyopot celana + celana dalemnya. Dan terlihat lah juniornya yang menegang dan gede banget. Gue kaga tau mau apaan dia. Will ngangkat badan gue sedikit terus nyiapin juniornya dengan posisi sempurna. "Ini bakal sakit tapi jangan teriak" Kata Will. Beberapa detik kemudian dia masukin juniornya ke hole gue. Rasanya panas abnget seluruh badan gue. Hole gue terasa penuh

"Arhg!hh..Itaii" Gue mendesah. Mengingat kita masih di sekolah gue kaga mau kenceng-kenceng. "Ah..hh..ini..pertama kalinya lu gini kan? Luuu… sempit banget.." Will ngegerakin juniornya in-and-out dari hole gue dan gue terus mengerang berkali-kali. Gue rada bingung kenapa Eric berenti ngegerakin(?) junior gue.

Sedetik kemudian pertanyaan gue terjawa sudah dengan juniornya Eric yang ikut masuk ke hole gue. "ARGH!.. Itai!" Gue hampir nangis ngerasaain hole gue yang baru pertama kali di masukin ini langusng dimasukin 2 oranrg sekaligus yag rasanya kaya di robek gitu.

Mereka berdua in-and-out tin junior mereka sampe gue ngerasa ada yang salah dengan junior mereka yang mulai bergerak semakin cepat dan junior gue yang makin menegang. Dalam sekali hentakan mereka. Hole gue kerasa penuh dengan cairan milik mereka dan junior gue juga ngeluarin cairan gue sendiri. "Ah…hh" Kita semua ngos-ngosan setelah mengeluarkan cairan itu.

Gue ngantuk banget akhirnya langsung ketiduran. "Lu hot and sexy banget Alan" Kata mereka barengan dan nyium pipi gue.

Normal POV

Eric sama will langsung pake baju lagi dan berusaha ngilangin semua bau cairan di UKS dengan nyemprotin pengahrum ruangan 3 botol. Alan udah tidur enak banget. Sekarang udah jam 12 siang. Biasanya 1 jam lagi kita semua pulang.

Will nyamperin Eric "Jadi mulai sekarang kita ga musuhan lagi?" Tanya Will "Iya lah, kita aja udah ngebagi Alan" Kata Eric sambil tertawa. Mereka pun mengelus pipi Alan dan memakaikan Alan baju.

1 jam kemudian Alan bangun. "Ittai!" Dia ngerasa selangkangan nya masih sakit banget. "Hai. Udah bangun toh. Ayo pulang udah waktunya nih" Kata Will sambil nyamperin Alan. "Lu! Gara-gara lu gue selangkangan gue jadi sakit" Alan kesel. "Dan gara-gara lu leher gue banyak merah-merahnya!" Alan tambah kesel "Dan gara-gara kalian juga gue jadi sayang kalian" Alan tersenyum sendiri.

Sore harinya di sekolah..

" gue dapet rekaman si Alan anakbaru" Kata Grell selaku sekertaris pribadi . Rekaman itu adalah rekaman Alan sama kedua seme barunya. Selesai nonton mereka berdua langsung meresa celananya sempit.

"Grell kita bikin rekaman kita sendiri yuk" senyum ke Grell sedangkan yang di senyumin udah mikir mesum. _'TIDAK!' _Teriak Grell dalam hati. God bless you grell

THE END

GAje ya? Garing ya? Ga hot kan?

Maap aja gue emang kaga bisa nulis yang sampe bikin orang wah banget dengan bahasa yang tinggi banget. Gue udah lama juga kaga nulis.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari gue nonton Kuroshitsuji Musical 2 yang Eric sama Alan nya keliatan banget gaynya. Terus gue juga merasa seduh Karena dikit yang bikin ff Alan x Eric x Will yang bahasa Indonesia (maklum bahasa inggris gue jeblok banget)

Comment gue tunggu yehh…


End file.
